<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Торин, дочь Траин by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Salome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110519">Торин, дочь Траин</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020'>fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome'>Salome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cultural Differences, F/M, Female Thorin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гномьи женщины ближе, чем вам кажется.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Торин, дочь Траин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>посвящается НТ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Итак, от нашей шестой поправки мы отказываемся, но в обмен хотим увеличения таможенных  пошлин, упомянутых в пункте двадцать семь, на двенадцатую долю против указанного.</p><p>— Что ж, звучит резонно. Давайте занесем в протокол и перейдем к следующему пункту. — Главное сдержать ухмылку. Дед приказывал уступать не больше трети, но запросы остроухих оказались гораздо скромнее. Значит надо почаще угрожающе хмурить брови.</p><p>Но в целом следовало признать, что переговоры шли куда глаже, чем рассчитывали Трор и Траин. За исключением одного момента.</p><p>— Здесь у нас никаких вопросов, кроме жесткого курса обмена металлических изделий. Видите ли, принц Торин, стоимость продовольствия и покупательная способность денег колеблются в зависимости от урожая каждого года, и следовало бы учесть...</p><p>— Принцесса Торин.</p><p>— Простите, что?</p><p>— Принцесса Торин, если позволите.</p><p>— О! Ваше высочество, приносим свои глубочайшие извинения за недостойный вас прием. По окончании совета вам немедленно предоставят новые покои и опытных фрейлин, а сегодня же вечером вас с принцем Леголасом представят друг другу...</p><p>Даже король, казалось, дремавший на троне с открытыми глазами, приподнял бровь, сконцентрировал взгляд на Торин и чуть склонил голову — видимо, в порядке извинения.</p><p>— В таком случае, господин Балин, что вы скажете о плавающих расценках в рамках…</p><p>Балин перевел изумленный взгляд на Торин, и та было открыла рот, чтобы сказать…</p><p>— О, простите мою ошибку, господин Двалин?</p><p>Тот тем временем уже положил руку на рукоять топора, на виске его вздулась жила.</p><p>Торин и сама почувствовала, как кровь бросается в голову. Да что эти остроухие себе думают?!</p><p>Всегда находчивый, Балин покашливанием привлек к себе внимание, да еще поднял ладонь в успокаивающем жесте:</p><p>— Прошу прощения господа мои, кажется у нас некое недопонимание. В кхуздуле нет категории рода, видите ли. Так что мой принц всего лишь перепутал слова для младшего принца — ведь есть еще его ма… отец Траин — и принцессины… принцессы. Ошибка целиком моя, как советника его высочества по протоколу. Разумеется, мой принц сам принимает решения в соответствии с политикой своего деда на этом совете.</p><p>И переговоры потекли своим чередом.</p><p>***</p><p>Если бегство из Одинокой горы казалось Торин трудным и унизительным, она глубоко ошибалась. То есть, на самом деле, они с остатками народа Эребора прошли через немалые тяготы и унижения на пути в Синие Горы, но сейчас — о, сейчас все перенесенное казалось ерундой по сравнению с тем приемом, который устроили ей жители побережья. Ни в одном городке, ни в одной рыбацкой деревушке не нашлось ни единого желающего воспользоваться услугами кузнеца, несмотря на то, что Торин охотно демонстрировала каждому желающему образцы товара. На них, впрочем, находились покупатели, и если бы не продажа нескольких плугов и одного дверного замка тонкой работы, Торин не на что было купить еды в затянувшемся вояже. Заработок был нужен ей позарез — голодных ртов хватало даже среди королевской свиты, не говоря уж о менее родовитых и богатых.</p><p>А еще бы лучше торговый контракт на поставки продовольствия взамен гномьих изделий, но тут она уже отчаялась добиться успеха. Ни один купец, ни один мэр городка или деревенский староста даже не согласился с ней разговаривать. «А где твои люди?» — говорили они, «Пусть приходят, тогда и побеседуем», — и Торин терялась в догадках, зачем им ее свита. Дни шли, кончалась полоса побережья, при жеребьевке доставшаяся ей, но надежды не было ни проблеска.</p><p>— Услуги справного кузнеца! — прокричала Торин на деревенской площади в очередной раз и оглядела окрестности. Пара зевак обменялись парой слов, явно в ее адрес, и расхохотались. Торговка зеленью вздохнула и переложила пучки в своей корзине. Вечерело.</p><p>Пора было озаботиться поиском ночлега. Не то чтобы Торин не могла переночевать под звездами, но дело шло к осени, уже начались первые заморозки, так что если устроиться получится по сходной цене, лучше поберечь здоровье. И еще один вопрос беспокоил ее — после того, как она оповестила все поселение о своем присутствии, не исключено, что в ночи могли появиться искатели ее внимания как женщины. За свою честь Торин не боялась — ее воинского умения с лихвой хватало, чтобы отбить нападение местных, но после этого на торговле в этой деревне можно было поставить крест.</p><p> Рыночная площадь подходила для расспросов наилучшим образом, и первым делом Торин направилась в ее сторону— в деревнях без постоялого двора торговцы всегда охотнее прочих жителей пускали постояльцев, а после целого дня, проведенного вприглядку друг к другу, Торин уже чувствовала с торговкой некое душевное родство, хотя у той торговля и шла побойче. </p><p>***</p><p>Сюзи — так звали торговку, чья бабушка была из полуросликов, — разлила по чашкам чай.</p><p>— То есть, выходит, вы сама собирались оказывать услуги кузнеца, любезная? Но ведь вы женщина… девица. Я-то подумала, что вы набираете заказы в ожидании, когда прибудет ваш муж… ну или брат?</p><p>— Нет у меня больше никакого брата, — мрачно буркнула Торин и смахнула слезу. Боль потери Фрерина была все еще сильна.</p><p>— О, сочувствую, — ответила Сюзи. — Я вот вдова. Одиноко бывает вечерами.</p><p>— И я вам соболезную, сударыня, — сказала Торин и зябко поджала ноги, прикрытые кузнечным фартуком.</p><p>— Так вот, я о чем. У меня остались штаны покойного мужа — он, конечно, был, чистокровным Человеком, но долго ли подкоротить, будучи женщиной?... Понимаете, о чем я?</p><p>Торин уставилась на нее умоляюще. Будучи женщиной, она понятия не имела, как подкорачивать штаны.</p><p>***</p><p>Успех был сокрушительным. Кто бы мог подумать, что стоило ей сплести баки в одну косичку под подбородком, как деньги полились рекой. Никто больше не выражал сомнений в ее компетентности как кузнеца, никто не требовал для разговора других представителей — мужчин, и в результате к условленному сроку возвращения в Синие Горы у Торин не только звенела мошна, но ей к тому же удалось заключить целых три договора поставок меди и железа — нужные жилы она наметила еще по дороге туда, а на обратном пути отметила, что шахтеры уже приступили к разработкам. Жизнь потихоньку налаживалась.</p><p>— Как, ты только сейчас догадалась? — расхохоталась Дис, когда Торин поделилась с ней историей своего маскарада. — Ты же с юности выходишь общаться с Верзилами и эльфами! Вот почему я предпочитаю никуда не высовываться.</p><p>Что ж, как принцесса, да еще не достигшая совершеннолетия, Дис имела на это право — королевскую кровь нужно беречь. </p><p>Но у Торин были иные представления о том, как следует вести себя тем, у кого она течет в жилах. Многие глаза во многих краях видели ее мускулистую, неизменно одетую в штаны фигуру и ее суровое, мужественное лицо, замаскированное теперь, конечно, не косичками, а наилучшей накладной бородой от самых умелых ремесленников.</p><p>Гномы знали правду, а остальным ни к чему было об этом задумываться. Никто и ничто не давали Торин повода избавиться от маскарада для чужих — были, конечно, проницательные души вроде Гэндальфа, но он держал свои открытия при себе, что Торин вполне устраивало. Никто и ничто, пока на опасном, но увлекательном пути к Эребору она не повстречала маленького, но ужасно любоытного хоббита.</p><p>***</p><p>Сначала начались взгляды. Мастер хоббит таращился на Торин по нескольку минут подряд, лицо его то расплывалось в ухмылке, то принимало просительное выражение, пока он не спохватывался и не отводил глаза, что-то бормоча себе под нос, а потом пожимал плечами. До прикосновений не доходило, но видно было, как хоббиту хочется дотронуться до ее руки, волос, подола плаща, но он не решается — и правильно. И снова господин Бэггинс отводил руку и вздрагивал, словно сбрасывая чары. И наконец, расспросы. К ней самой он обратиться не отважился, зато самые благосклонные к хоббиту Балин, Бофур, Фили и Кили были вынуждены вынести целый потоп вопросов о «короле Торине». В конце концов Торин не выдержала и, собрав всех четверых, разрешила им раскрыть свою тайну. Помимо сочувствия к товарищам, ее подстегивал и извращенный интерес: дезертирует или нет? — и какое-то еще немое, темное, загадочное чувство, которому она затруднилась бы дать имя.</p><p>***</p><p>— ...Нас меньше, чем мужчин, — журчал невозмутимый голос Бофур, — думаю, если бы гномок рождалось столько же, сколько гномов, этот обман было бы труднее провернуть.</p><p>— Я, признаться, всегда полагал, что ваши женщины, ну, просто не показываются на глаза посторонним, — голос Бильбо чуть дрожал, как будто он изо всех сил скрывал смущение.</p><p>— Ну что ты, — рассмеялась Бофур. — Тогда дела бы вообще не делались.</p><p>— А что твоя семья? — осторожно поинтересовался Бильбо. — Они не возражали, что ты отправляешься в опасное путешествие?</p><p>— Ну, братья, как видишь, со мной, а мужа и детей у меня пока нет…</p><p>— Ага, теперь понятно!</p><p>— Но есть близкий друг, с которым мы уже договорились о свадьбе… только срока пока не назначили: неизвестно, сколько времени займет наша миссия.</p><p>— Но как же он тебя отпустил?</p><p>— А что ему было делать? Он по профессии ткач — что бы он делал в бою? Тыкал в орков челноком?</p><p>— Я, собственно, имел в виду, почему он просто не запретил… кхм… но да, кажется, теперь понимаю.</p><p>— Ну вот, у Кили тут брат и тетя, что же до государыни — хочу поглядеть на того, кто попробовал бы ей что-то запретить. Наш отряд — живое доказательство, что даже увещевания редко срабатывают, — и Бофур снова усмехнулась.</p><p>— Ну раз вы так надежно со всех сторон защищены родней,. Полагаю проблема ненужного мужского внимания тоже не возникает?</p><p>— К чему это ты клонишь, господин полурослик?</p><p>Бильбо в ответ тяжело вздохнул:</p><p>— Не помешало бы мне поглядеть на то, как происходят гномьи ухаживания… как их принимают и как отвергают. А то надежда у меня после твоих объяснений воспряла, но и опасений немало. Что если ухаживание мое покажется неуместным?</p><p>— Да уж, — хмыкнула Бофур, — рука у нее тяжелая.</p><p>Ну это уж было слишком! Да что они себе позволяют?! И Торин, которая без помех слышала беседу, стоя за соседним валуном, сделала шаг в сторону, другой, и наконец пустилась прочь, не разбирая дороги.</p><p>***</p><p>Удивительно, но понемногу, исподволь, полурослик нашел к Торин подход. Спросить о значении символа на узорных наручах, вовремя найти меткое слово в ответ назойливым эльфам, звездной ночью рассказать об именах и происхождении созвездий, как их знают в Шире… </p><p>Торин постепенно научилась получать искреннее удовольствие от его общества, даже желать его. Чувство было непривычным, совсем не таким, как дружба и доверие, которое она испытывала к гномам своего отряда, на которых всегда могла положиться и которые только к ней обращались за руководством. Скорее, это напоминало внимание, готовое сойтись в одной точке, как бывает у увлеченных мастеров, занятых своим делом, глухим к заботам остального мира.</p><p>Все это было приятно, непривычно, тревожно. Никто до сих пор не привлек к себе такого внимания Торин, она вообще не думала, что способна на подобное, и теперь неуверенно, словно ощупью двигалась по пути, который до нее прошли другие влюбленные пары — в их числе друзья и родные, но тогда ей было невдомек, о чем они говорят.</p><p>И только когда Бильбо первым сознался, что влюблен, эта мысль пронзила ее сознание. Вот в чем дело! Неожиданное осложнение, непредставимая неправильность в ее жизни, направленной до тех пор только на одну цель: Эребор. Ее первым инстинктом было закрыться, ни в чем не сознаваться, уйти, но когда она увидела искреннюю обиду на лице полурослика, то немедленно устыдилась своей трусости, однако было поздно — или ей казалось, что поздно.</p><p>Очередная опасность для жизни, каких на их пути уже попадалось немало, заставила Торин только острее ощутить свое чувство, а страх за Бильбо вынудил ее решимость ни на что не отвлекаться в достижении цели — ведь когда они наконец окажутся под знакомыми сводами, может уже быть слишком поздно.</p><p>Именно это, а не облегчение неожиданного спасения и уж, конечно, не изрядное количество хмельного меда, выпитого всеми участниками отряда, включая и Торин, и побудило ее пересмотреть свое решение. Вот только сознаться в этом Бильбо было очень непросто: сложнее, чем признать его компетентность как взломщика, страшнее, чем огонь с неба и все гоблинские орды.</p><p>Она бы, возможно, и по сей день стояла возле дома Беорна в сумерках, не в силах подобрать слова, если бы Бильбо не взял ее за руку и не прошептал:</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p>И только тогда слова хлынули потоком.</p><p>Бильбо меж тем склонился к ее руке и перецеловал костяшки каждого пальца, не забывая отвечать на ее признания:</p><p>— И я, госпожа моя… я тоже… — а сам тем временем от поцелуя руки перешел к поцелуям в губы, и Торин погрузилась в волшебное ощущение слияния, когда сердце трепещет от восторга и в то же время хочет большего.</p><p>Они не стали тратить время на поиски подходящего ложа и расстелили свои одежды прямо под звездами Средиземья, за деревьями, не отходя слишком далеко от дома Беорна.</p><p>Там Бильбо обнял крепкий стан Торин, ласкал ее маленькие, стоячие, как в юности, груди и целовал ее лоно, проникал в нее и ловил губами соски, шептал:</p><p>— Госпожа моя… вся моя! — и Торин ахала от очередного его ловкого движения. Она без стеснения стонала от удовольствия, перекатывалась так, чтобы оказаться сверху и покусывала его нежные губы, обнимала его талию ногами и ахала снова: мужская стать его оказалась пропорциональна ступням, а не росту.</p><p>«Может быть, — мелькало в голове у Торин, — я назначу его принцем-консортом. Общее потомство у гномки и хоббита вряд ли возможно, линию наследования ничто не потревожит».</p><p>Жизнь была хороша и — в кои-то веки, хотя бы на время — лишена тревог. Отвоевать Эребор, найти Аркенстон, получить корону — все это Торин сделает потом, и ничто ее не остановит.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>